Techniques of three-dimensional computer graphics are widely used in various fields such as game, video, animation, and design. For example, a home-use entertainment system that can not only execute a game program but also reproduce a moving image has been proposed. In this home-use entertainment system, a GPU generates a three-dimensional image using polygons (refer to e.g. PTL 1). Enhancement in the accuracy and definition of three-dimensional image displaying is being advanced in order to give a person who views the image a more feeling of realism irrespective of the purpose of the displaying. Furthermore, it is becoming common to display content of various kinds of information, image, text, etc. by using an information processing device or a portable terminal irrespective of the three-dimensional image.